Daffodil's magic word
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Clifford and his friends got change from the Poison Joke, Daffodil must find the magic word to cure them.


At the city, Clifford and his friends are playing in the courtyard.

Flo said, "Man, I'm board."

Jorge said, "Me too."

Clifford said, "I know, why don't we play ball instead?"

Zo said, "We played that game a thousand time already."

Daffodil said, "Well, how about I Spy?"

Norville said, "Boring."

Clifford said, "I think we must of did everything at the apartment."

Flo said, "And now we can't even find new stuff to do."

Zo said, "Hey guys look."

Jorge said, "What is it?"

Zo said, "Blue flower."

Flo said, "I never seen those blue flower before."

Daffodil said, "Wait a minute. Those blue flower look pretty familiar."

Norville said, "I think there cool."

Flo said, "Hey I know, let go flower picking."

Clifford said, "We're not girls you know."

Flo said, "True, but it so pretty."

Daffodil said, "I don't think you guys should touch it."

Jorge said, "Why not? It just flowers."

Daffodil said, "I'm not sure if those flowers are safe."

Zo said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I'm not sure, but I think I kind of know what it is."

Norville said, "Don't worry Daffodil. Here, I'll be the first one to touch it."

So Norville touched the blue flower. Later, Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Clifford does the same thing.

Daffodil said, "Guys, are you nut?"

Flo said, "It doesn't look like anything is gonna happen."

Daffodil said, "I hope so."

The next morning, Daffodil was the first to wake up. When she looked at Clifford, she notice that he grew so big.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, is that you?"

Clifford said, "Huh? Ahhhhhhhh! What happened to me?"

Daffodil said, "You grew."

Clifford said, "But that impossible. How?"

Daffodil said, "I think it was that blue flower."

Clifford said, "How can a flower make me grow?"

Daffodil said, "I'm not sure."

Soon, Jorge came in and he is body is way too long.

Clifford said, "Jorge, what happened to your body?"

Jorge said, "My body became extra long. I couldn't even run straight without having to turn my whole body around."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear."

Soon, Flo and Zo came in looking stuck together.

Jorge said, "Flo, Zo, what happened?"

Flo said, "Our body is stuck together."

Zo said, "We can't remove it."

Daffodil said, "Oh my gosh."

Soon, Norville came in and his feather are falling apart.

Norville said, "Guys, you gotta help me."

Zo said, "Norville, what happened?"

Norville said, "My feather is falling apart."

Flo said, "Are you molting again?"

Norville said, "A bird can't molt in three second."

Clifford said, "Wait a minute, how come Daffodil wasn't affected?"

Daffodil said, "Well, maybe it had something to do with that blue flower. I think I have a book."

So Daffodil went to get her book.

Daffodil said, "Alright, this blue flower is called, Poison Joke. Whenever a person or animals touches it, they start to change to different senero."

Norville said, "Wait, did you just say poison?"

Daffodil said, "Don't worry. This is not a poison that can kill you or make you itch, but it does create silly thing."

Zo said, "So, how do we turn ourselves back to normal?"

Daffodil said, "The only way to turn you guys back is to say the magic word."

Jorge said, "So, what is the magic word anyway?"

Daffodil said, "The book had a list of them. I don't know what the correct one."

Norville said, "Well try saying all of them."

Daffodil said, "I'll try. Let see, Abra Kadabra."

Nothing happened.

Daffodil said, "Uh, Please."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Alakazam"

Still not happening.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, quit kidding around."

Daffodil said, "I'm not. There is just too much. Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Long live the king."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "This is Sparta."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "What does the fox say?"

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Ay Caramba."

Still not happening.

Flo said, "Uh, Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Hold on, um, Friendship is Magic."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "I am not your girlfriend."

Still not happening

Daffodil said, "Have a heart."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Chaos Control."

Still not happening."

Jorge said, "Daffodil, calm down."

Daffodil said, "CALM DOWN! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I COULDN'T GET THE MAGIC WORD OUT OF THE BOOK!"

Clifford said, "You don't have to yell."

Daffodil said, "I CAN'T STOP YELLING. I NEED TO FIND THE MAGIC WORD FAST! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Norville said, "Take note, never let a girl read a book that contain magic word."

Daffodil said, "I love you."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "To be or not to be."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Life is like a box of chocolate."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Rock, Paper, Scissor."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Love will find a way."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Presso."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Trick or treats."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Merry Christmas."

Still not happening.

Daffodil said, "Will you marry me?"

Still not happening.

Daffodil panic and she fell down crying and said, "I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT THE MAGIC WORD IS!"

Clifford said, "Alright, that it."

Clifford picked up the book and he searched for the right magic word. Soon, he found one.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, use this one."

Daffodil said, "Huh, Cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eye."

After Daffodil says the magic word, they all turned back to normal.

Norville said, "Hey, were back to normal."

Clifford said, "Yes, thanks Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "No Clifford, thanks you. You helped me find out the real magic word."

Clifford said, "No problem. Glad to help."

Flo said, "So what should we do now?"

Zo said, "Well, the Poison Jokes cost us our nap. Maybe we should rest some more."

Jorge said, "Yeah."

So everybody went home to take the rest of their nap.

The End.


End file.
